I Surrender
by Ayena The Bat
Summary: Little songfic about Rouge. Has a Rouge-Knux pairing in it. I think I've said enough for the real die-hard Rouge-Knux fans.. --;; Blahh.. .;


_**I don't own Rouge, Knuckles and Angel Island xP **_

_**And I don't own the song 'I Surrender' from Sita **_

_**It's a beautiful song..You should download it xP «Woaaah..Illegal» But I don't care.  
Enjoy my songfic!! xP  
  
Ayena The DutchGirl -.-;;**_

* * *

The white bat sat on a beach, letting the wind play with her hair.  
All she could think about was "him". Her red prince.  
Yes, he was in her mind for a long time. She couldn't get him out and she'd hated that.  
No matter where she was, she thought about him..  
  
_A cooling breeze..  
Runs trough my hair makes me think of you..  
You're always there..  
All around me, everywhere.._  
  
It seemed that everybody was in love. Tails and Cream, And offcourse Sonic and Amy.  
EVEN Shadow was in love, well you couldn't say that he's in love, he's still desperately looking for Maria.  
Everybody..Except Knuckles.  
Rouge gritted her teeth, if she would only knew what he thought about her.  
Then she would know what to do..  
  
_It's in the air..  
Your every kiss' like a summer's day..  
I think you know..  
You take my breath away and so.._  
  
She stood up..Grabbed a rock and threw it as hard as she could into the water.  
"I hate you.." She whispered. "Why did I had to fall in love with YOU..Why not Shadow or something. Even he isn't that hard to get.."  
She sighed.. "I need to see him.."  
She took off. With as her destination; 'Angel Island'..  
  
_I surrender to the power of your love..  
I fall back and let you take me there..  
To the place that I've been dreaming of.._  
  
The bat landed as soft as possible.  
She looked around; no Knuckles.  
Rouge sat down in the sand, she was so stupid.  
She's on his island now, but what now.  
"It's not like I'm gonna tell that I love him.."  
The white girl thought back.. The ARK incident.  
She was staring right into his amethyst eyes.  
A moment that lasted like forever..  
  
_I surrender when you look into my eyes..  
I give in and let you take me there..  
To a place where there's just you and I..  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah…_  
  
Yes, his eyes. Like fire.  
And his hand, his grip, his touch.  
She couldn't resist him, she needed to tell him what's going on in her mind.  
But her pride was standing in her way.  
Rouge imagened how it would be like in his arms.  
Safe and warm..  
  
_It's in your eyes.. It's in your touch..  
Every word you speak..  
My wish comes true every second I'm with you.._  
  
The big treasure hunter is in love.  
She couldn't believe it herself when she found out.  
Nobody should find out or else she's in biiiig trouble.  
Rouge looked around again; still no guardian.  
Where would he be? Guarding that emerald again?  
No, she wasn't after that emerald anymore.  
She was after him..  
  
_So easily...  
You stole my heart..  
Now it's yours to keep..  
I think you know..  
You take my breath away and so.._  
  
The bat stood up, started to walk around the island but stayed on the beach-part.  
"I can't face him now..It's too embarrassing."  
She rubbed her forehead.  
"I don't know what to do.."  
  
_I surrender to the power of your love..  
I fall back and let you take me there..  
To the place that I've been dreaming of.._  
  
"Well, if it isn't Batgirl."  
She turned around. "Knucklehead!"  
There he was; Knuckles.  
He was standig in front of her, arms crossed and a raised eyebrow.  
"What are you doing here? You're not gonna get my emerald."  
Rouge smirked. "Ahh..Really? What a shame.."  
He growled. "No jokes Batgirl.."  
Fire, fire in his eyes. It made her stomach go crazy..  
  
_I surrender when you look into my eyes..  
I give in and let you take me there..  
To a place where there's just you and I.._

"I'm not joking Knucklehead."  
"Then why are you here?"  
She sighed, turned around and looked at the sea.  
"It's beautiful here, huh?"  
Knuckles stepped forewards, now standing right next to her.  
"Yeah, but you didn't answered my question.."  
  
_Holding on to something heaven sent..  
I don't ever want this love to end..  
I don't ever want this love to end.._

_Holding on to something heaven sent..  
I don't ever want this love to end..  
I don't ever want this love to end.._  
  
Rouge took a deep breath.  
"I'm here because.." She couldn't end her sentence, it was impossible to let the words she wanted to say out.  
"Because..?" Knuckles asked, curiously.  
"Because.." She looked down. "I wanted to tell you something.."  
"Really..And that 'something' iss..?"  
She looked him in the eyes.  
"Nahh, forget it. It's not important.."  
  
_I surrender to the power of your love..  
(I surrender… To the power of your love)  
I fall back and let you take me there..  
To the place that I've been dreaming of..  
(Surrender)  
I surrender when you look into my eyes..  
(When you look into my eyes)  
I give in and let you take me there..  
To a place where there's just you and I..  
(Surrender)_  
  
"It isn't? Well if it's not important, why are you here?"  
She blushed. "Well I.."  
"Shhh.." He placed his finger on her lips.  
"I know why you're here. I heard you talking on the beach.."  
"You did..?" Her eyes went big.  
"Yeah, so Batgirl.." he smirked. "Who do you love?"  
She blushed heavily.. "I, err..I.."  
His smirk grew bigger.. "I think I got my answer already.."  
  
_Holding on to something heaven sent.  
(I surrender to the power of your love)  
I don't ever want this love to end..  
(I fall back and let you take me there)  
I don't ever want this love to end.  
(To the place that I've been dreaming of)_  
  
"You..know it?"  
"Yes Rouge..I do.." Knuckles wrapped his arms around her.  
"But how..?" Yeah, how did he knew that?  
"No Rouge, no how.." His face was getting closer and closer..  
What was he doing? Is he trying to kiss me?  
Is he.. Then it happened, his lips were touching hers.  
She didn't knew what to do, he made her nervous.  
Then she kissed him back, letting all her emotions out that she had inside.  
When they pulled back, he smiled.  
She felt it now, she had a million butterflies in her stomach..  
  
_Holding on to something heaven sent..  
(I surrender when you look into my eyes)  
I don't ever want this love to end..  
(I give in and let you take me there)  
I don't ever want this love to end..  
(To a place where there's just you and I)_

He softly rubbed her cheek. "Rouge?"  
The bat looked up. "What..?"  
"You love me, don't you? You can't resist me, you adore me, you.."  
"YEAH CUT IT OUT KNUX!!" He grinned, "It's sooo true.."  
"Yeah it is Knuckles..And I can't help it."  
He smirked again. "Offcourse you can't, I'm irrisistable.."  
Rouge pushed him away. "You sound like Sonic!!"  
He grinned. "I was imitating him.."  
"Hm..Knuckles? You're right.. I DO love you.."  
"I knew it, but don't worry. I love you too Rouge.."  
He wrapped his arms aroung her waist.  
And standing like that, they watched the sun go down...


End file.
